Pond robots,ispy and jaffa cakes
by lozzie15
Summary: Amy,Rory and River are kidnapped by..evil replica's of themselves who feed of brainwaves..Can the Doctor save them...and will the three Ponds finally bond? Also whats all this got to do with jaffa cakes? Please read and review.


Pond Robots, i-Spy and jaffa cakes.

Amy, Rory and their daugher- decide to bond in a strange situation...Also they and The Doctor have to stop evil replica's of themselves...yep..just like another day with The Doctor.

Amy's POV

Great. This is just bloody brillant. Im tied up with my husband, Rory Williams - Pond and my daughter Melo- i mean River Song. And this is a very awkward situation- because..well we hardly know our own daugter. Oh yeah..and their are robotic replica's of us somewhere out there, most likely confusing and trying to kill the Doctor. It was his fault for wondering off to find some sort of alien stone which brings imortality.

''Sooo'' Rory said. Then he tried a third attempt to try and struggle out of these damned ropes which bonded us to chairs. Stupid robots. They had laughed too. Rory tried to kick them in the face, but obviosuly he cant because his ankles are tied down.

''Dad..mum'' River said quietly. I tried to twist round to see the expression on both my daughter and husbands face..but again i couldent because of these stupid bloody ropes!

''River..You got put in prison for killing somebody...and you cant get yourself out of ropes?'' Rory said sharply, looking at River, who grinned at him and then attempted to struggle out of the ropes.

''Rawhurst..titanium rope...its hard to break out of dad'' River replied. Then she sighed.

''Ahh'' Rory mutterd. Then he went back to wiggling around, trying to get out of the ropes.

''The Doctor will save us...i think'' I said. Both Rory and River turned to me, they were both frowning. They had ''Realy?'' expressions on their faces.

''Well..he will save us eventually...as soon as he has found that immortal stone..and managed to realise that them robotic clones of us arent us..'' Rory said, Then he sighed.

''Anyone for i-spy?''

The Doctor's POV

''Ponds!'' I yelled at the top of my voice. Then i sighed and whipped my sonic out of my jacket pocket and looked at it.

I had found the Gemora. The stone of immortality. Now, i had to return it to David Cameron. Dont ask why.

''They were here..there are very recent life signs...but..not human'' I mutterd to myself.

''Amy, Rory River!'' I yelled for at least the hundreth time. I may be a timelord. I may be the oncoming storm, but...jesus...i swear i was losing my voice.

''Amy,Rory Riv-'' I stopped in mid-sentance. Amy Rory and River had walked into the warehouse, where i was. They looked...different.

''Ive been calling you for ages Ponds..where on earth did you get to?'' I said. Well...strictly speaking, it was ''Where on Maraylia did you get to?'' Because Maraylia was the name of the planet we were on.

''Hello Doctor'' Amy said slowly and slightly robotic. Hmm. There was something wrong with them. Either that or they were playing a childish game...like they played last time.

Last time they had pretended to be in a trance. They had stood there, side by side for about twenty minuets. No emotion or blinking. Nothing. I thought they were in some sort of trance like state...but as soon as i started panicking- when i had lost my rag yelling at them, waving my arms around in their faces...making a complete fool out of myself...Rory jumped forward grinning, followed by Amy and River.

''Got ya!'' Amy yelled. Rory and River were laughing, Amy was in histerics..and i..i wasent amused...

The three of them were looking like that now. Blank and emotionless. They almost looked like robots.

''Hello...Guys'' I murmerd.

At that exact point, i knew the Ponds had been kidnapped and the real Pond's were being held by some sort of alien race.

''Where are they..i know your not them'' I said sharply, never taking my eyes of there blank, emotionless faces.

''I..dont know what your talking about Doctor'' Rory said, his voice was so NOT Rory Williams. Rory William's had a sarcastic tone and his voice was not robotic...well...excpet from when he was an auton.

I stepped towards ''Rory'' Then i whipped my sonic out of my jacket and scanned him.

''Not human'' I confirmed, putting the sonic back into my pocket.

I looked at the Amy and River replica's too.

''And you two...not human, now...where are the real Ponds?'' I groweled. Wow. That's new...i was angry. Very angry because somebody..or something had kidnapped Amy, Rory and River- my best friends..and i was going to save them no matter what.

Suddenly, Robotic Rory grabbed me by the neck in his steel hands and squeezed my neck. Choking me. Great.

I struggled, but Robot Amy had me cornerd, her robotic daughter at her side, armed with some sort of lazery thing in her palm, pointing straight at me.

I smiled at Robot Rory. His blank expression stared right back at me. Amy and River continued to point there lazery guns at me.

''Rule number one- Pond's'' I managed to choke out.

The robotic replica's of The Pond's looked at me in unison, they looked pretty freaky.

''When your about to kill somebody..dont forget to disarm them'' I shouted. Then with my good hand, i pulled out my sonic screwdriver out of my jacket, messed with the frequency with my thumb...and just as Rory squeezed my neck, i shot beams of electrifying light- he robotic versions of the Ponds stumbled backwards- did some sort of silly dance thing. then there head's blew off...kind of like cybermen..Finally their body's fell to the floor and i dropped out of robot Rory's grasp and landed on my toes like a cat.

''Ha! Never mess with the Doc-'' But i was literally lost for words, when the robotic versions of Amy,Rory and River slowly began to grow a second head, then got up and advanced towards me.

''Oh dear-'' I mutterd.

Then, i did the only thing i could possibly do at this very moment.

I ran for my life.

Rory's POV

''You can't have A for air!'' Amy yelled at her daughter. River smirked. ''Oh Mummy, of course i can have A for air..its in this room isent it?'' She said smiling.

''Okay, lets say that River won that round'' I said, i was still viciously still struggling..but as River said. This rope is bloody impossible to break out of!

''My turn'' I said, then i looked round. ''Okay, i spy with my little eye..something begining with...er...C''

My daughter and wife sighed in annoyance.

''Dad, that could be anything!'' River complained childishly.

''its pretty obvious if you think about it'' I said.

Amy twisted round in her chair and smiled sweetly. ''Is it chair?'' She said sarcasticly.

I frowned. ''Yup, Amy now its your turn'' I said.

Amy sighed. ''Fine. I spy with my little eye...something begining with..erm...P''

''P...i have no idea...erm...let me just think about it..'' River said.

''Ponds!'' Yelled The Doctor, bursting through the wooden door, which was once locked.

''You took your time honey!'' River shouted.

The Doctor's POV

The door was locked. Enforced with an annoying lock which refused to give way to my sonic screwdriver.

''Open..Open sesame!'' I shouted. The door was realy annoying me. And behind those doors were predictably The Pond family proberly playing a game or something...They were quite a strange family.

Well, Amy Pond had died at least three times. Her husband had killed her when he was plastic, she had been shot by canton everet dellaware the third (Fake), nearly drowned on a pirate ship and oh yeah...(Spoilers for Night terrors) Turned into a bloody doll!

Rory, Roranicus Pond..Amy Pond's husband had been shot by an alien, erased by a time crack, turned into a roman and guarded Amy for 3.000 years, brought back human by little Amelia Pond and me blowing the universe up, hypnotised by a siren and then drowned, him and Amy had ''Conceited'' their daughter Melody Pond- who was kidnapped along with Amy and trained to be an assasin who turned out to be Mels..who was Amy and Rory's friend...so they basicly brought up their daughter while they grew up...

Mels had regenerated into Melody, who turned out to be a psychopath who tried to kill me quite a few times..and nearly killed her parents with her lousy gunshots.

She had poisened me with her deadly lipgloss, Amy and Rory had been miniturised and put into a life size robot Amy and then melody had brought be back with her regeneration energy.

So, yep. The Ponds were strange...but they were amazing.

''Ohh would you just open!'' I yelled at the door. Then i had an idea. An idea which might just work.

I smashed the door down.

The gentle approach. Not.

''Amy, Now its your turn'' I heard Rory say from inside. Their were alot of debris on the floor.

''Ponds!'' I yelled running into the run down warehouse room to see quite a scene.

Amy Pond, Rory Pond and their daughter Melody-River Pond/Song were tied to chairs back to back.

They were staring at me with strange expressions on there faces.

''You took your time honey!'' River shouted.

''Yeah, Now can you please get us out of these bloody ropes?'' Amy yelled.

''I think my arms have gone numb'' Rory moaned.

I ran forwards to save my friends, but then i heard a robotic voice from behind me.

''Do not approach Amy Pond, Rory Williams and Melody Pond/River Song'' The Amy robot drawled.

''And why's that?'' I questioned the Amybot.

''They are ours'' The Amybot replied.

''Who's in charge here..its obviously not you..'' I shouted at the robot replica's of my friends- and lover.

''These humans have magnificent brain power..we will extract the brain power...that is what we feed on'' The Rory robot said.

''Magnificent brain power?'' Amy yelled, Rory and River were struggling now, Amy was gawping at the robots.

''Why are we so special?'' She spat at them in her scottish accent.

''You are Amelia Pond, he is Rory Williams...the centurian who gaurded the pandorica for 3.000 years...your daughter is Melody Pond..the woman who is responsible for the death of-''

''Right, okay...just so you know..i will do everything in my power to protect my friends...and trust me..you will not like me when i am angry''

The Amybot turned to the Rorybot.

''Prepare the human's for extraction'' It drawled in its robotic clatter.

''Oh, You are so dead when i get out of this chair!'' Rory yelled. I could tell the inner roman centurian was slipping out of the door Rory wanted to keep shut in his mind.

Suddenly, Amybot turned and grabbed me while i was least expecting it.

Then, her eyes went a strange colour and she dropped me. I recoverd and jumped up automaticly.

''The Doctor..the last of the timelords..the oncoming storm'' Amybot drawled.

''Yes..yes! Take me...and let my friends go!'' I shouted.

''No..Doctor you can't!'' Amy and Rory yelled out in unison. River's cry was more like an animal caught in a trap.

''Dont you dare touch him!'' She snarled.

Rorybot grabbed me by the neck and kept hold of my neck in his fist, then he proceeded to drag me by my neck across the room, Amy and Rory watched in horror. River looked suicidal and was struggling and struggling...

Normal POV

*SNAP*

''The rope...its loosening!'' Rory shouted. He tore the ropes from round himself, his daughter and his wife. Then the three of them jumped out of the chairs and stood there, frozen in panic.

''Where have they taken The Doctor?'' Amy shouted. She was looking round. She looked frightend and pissed off.

''We have to find him!'' River yelled.

''Ahhhhhhhh!'' The Doctor screamed in pain from an unknown location.

Amy, Rory and River/Melody ran out of the warehouse and found themselves in a field of flowers and greenery.

''What the hell?'' Rory shouted. ''Where is he?''

''The robots..they are messing with our mind's..just keep running...follow his-'' River paused. ''Follow his screams''

The Doctor's POV

''Ahhhhh!'' I screamed in pain and agony. I was strapped to a hospital like chair, the robots who had taken on images of my friends, were extracting my brainwaves..gorging themselves with my memories and things that i had seen.

''Please..stop...just stop!'' I screamed.

Amybot shook her head. ''More..i am still hungry...there are plenty more memories we can feed on''

''And when we have drained you dry...we will also drain your friends'' Rorybot said, he was putting alien symbols into a futeristic looking computer.

''No, You can't..dont hurt them!'' I yelled weakly.

Rorybot walked out of the room, Riverbot followed him and Amybot stayed with me. Restraining me so i couldent escape.

I can't die..i just cant't..there was so many things i want to do...i want to take the Pond's to the planet of the diamonds...and go scubadiving in a volcano of gems...and have my future with River Song/Melody Pond.

I cant die.

Amy's POV

Me, Rory and River hid behind the door to the room where The Doctor was being tortured. His screams will haunt me for the rest of my life.

''Plan?'' Rory whisperd.

River nodded. ''Mum, dad..just follow my lead...and you have to act like them'' She said gesturing to Amybot.

The three of us stood up. I put on my most blank and emotionless expression.

''You look the same as that time i forced you to watch the Xfactor'' Rory murmerd.

I gave Rory a playfull shove. He also put on a blank and emotionless expression, River followed suite.

''Okay, Operation save The Doctor is a go'' Rory whisperd.

Me and River looked at him.

It was like when me, Rory and Mels/River were kids. We would play this game when The Doctor had been kidnapped by evil aliens and we had to save him.

Now it was for real.

We walked into the room robotically and stopped to face Amybot.

''I thought you had gone to fix the megatron felexity'' Amybot said.

''Yes, but..erm..Rorybot had to make another copy of Amelia Pond because..your...erm...jaffacake malfunctions are...exiled'' Rory stutterd. I could of slapped him.

''Very well..The three of you may help me extract the remaining brainwaves from The Doctor'' Amybot said.

The Doctor, despite looking in alot of pain. He looked like he was struggling not to laugh out loud.

''Jaffa cake malfunctions?'' He mouthed at Rory, who shrugged quickly before Amybot noticed.

''Why dont you go and check on the other replica's of the Pond family..they are fixing the Smarties functions'' I said, i had to bite my lip though, because The Doctor was pulling faces, still strapped to the chair..he was trying to not laugh..and therefore he was making me laugh.

''There is no such thing as a smartie funcion'' Amybot drawled. then she turned to us.

''Thats because...i meant..the...transformer functions...i must have something wrong with my...internal...Dalek'' I said, i couldent stop myself from shaking, because of both trying to not look scared and also trying to not to laugh.

Suddenly Rory jumped into action. He grabbed a metal looking instrument from the glass table and weilded it, trying to look threatening.

''Rory, Thats a fork!'' I hissed. Amybot advanced towards us, Rory had blown our cover and now we were going to be killed by a robotic replica of me.

Then, i caught sight of a big Red button in the panel next to the door.

''Rory!'' I yelled.

Rory saw that i was pointing to the panel and dived over Amybot, flung himself over the panel and hit the Red button with his hand.

''Thats where i get my gymnastic skills from'' River mutterd, Then she sprang into action. She pulled out a gun from her skirt and me and Rory stared at it in disbelief.

''You had a gun the whole time?'' Rory yelled, he avoided one of Amybots deadly punches.

''Yes Dad, i was saving it for the right time!'' River replied. Then she shot Amybot four times in the chest.

Then she shot the computer panel, The Doctor was freed by Rory and helped up.

''I knew i could rely on The Ponds!'' The Doctor yelled happily.

*SELF DESTRUCT IN ONE MINUETE*

It was coming from Amybot. She..or it..was going to self destruct in one minuete..we had to get out of here!

The Doctor tossed the sonic to Rory, then he ran over to the panel and started prodding random buttons.

''What are you doing sweetie?'' River yelled urgenty.

''Trying to create a time sensitive shift in the mecanism to pull back the enforces!'' The Doctor yelled.

Looking at mine and Rory's confused expressions, River grinned. ''He means he's trying to teleport the TARDIS here'' She said.

''Point and think Rory!'' The Doctor yelled at Rory who was pointing the sonic at the door and grasping me.

''Think what!'' Rory shouted.

I smirked and whisperd something in Rory's ear. Rory went bright Red, the sonic screwdriver buzzed and the door slid open.

''Quick hurry!'' The Doctor yelled, he pushed me and Rory through. River jumped on his back playfully, still wielding her gun.

She was not the woman, my daughter Melody Pond who we had encounterd in 1930's Germany..with the tessalecta. She was River Song who watched The Doctor die on the beach on that eventfull day.

After our encounter with George and the dolls. (Night terror's) River had just appeared in the TARDIS.

Then, Me her and Rory had been kidnapped by robots and yeah..you know the rest.

We found and got into the TARDIS at that very moment Amybot exploded.

When we were safely back in the TARDIS recovering. The Doctor turned to River.

''Home?'' He said.

She grinned. ''Home'' She agreed.

The Doctor's POV

We dropped off River at stormcage. Amy and Rory were playing Twister and i was sat by the TARDIS scanner yet again.

Observing my death. The date i die. lake Silencio. Two minuets past five.

I was scared. But wasent everyone scared of there own death?

Even the one's lucky enough to know who kills them?

Okay :)

Hope you enjoyed this story :D it took me ages to type up ;)

And just so you know, in this story..lets kil Hitler happened...and River knows that amy and Rory are her parents- hence ''Dad'' and ''Mum'' in this fic :)

Anyways...Please review.

I cant wait till night terror's!

I am 99% sure that the red head doll is amy in the trailer :/


End file.
